Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Fangirls
by QueenPitpat
Summary: Five friends gather to discuss their favorite celebrities in a chat room they think is private. But what will happen when the very people they are arguing about find the chat room? How much trouble could these high school girls get into? (This story was inspired by PhoinexOfBeautyandPower's 'Fangirl War' be sure to check it out.)
1. Chapter 1

***This fanfiction was completely inspired by the story 'Fangirl War!' by PhoinexofBeautyandPower, be sure to check her work out, it's amazing!**

 _Epilogue_

 _Somewhere on the internet, five friends gather to discuss their favorite celebrities in a chatroom that they think is set to private. But what will happen when the very people they are talking about discover the chat room? Just how much trouble could our high schooler protagonists get into? Read on and find out….(This fan fiction takes place during the events of Batman : Dawn of Justice, some events in the canon may have been altered to fit the narrative.)_

Chatroom status: PUBLIC

BatGirl: Did you guys see the link I sent you?! Batman struck again, and this time he's branding people. ISN'T IT AWESOME?!

Supergal: -_- we all saw the article Chloe, you only texted it to us SIX TIMES!

MermaidsAreReal2012: It was kind of morbid don't you think? I mean branding just seems...a bit much?

AmazonPrincess: I agree with Marine, branding is WAY too much. It just goes to show why WonderWoman will always be the best super hero.

Batgirl: Belle, you're an idiot. WonderWoman isn't even real!

AmazonPrincess: TAKE THAT BACK! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!

Batgirl: Make me :P

 _AmazonPrincess sent a link_

 _Amazon Princess Sent a link_

 _Amazon Princess Sent a link_

 _Amazon Princess Sent a photo_

 _Amazon Princess Sent a photo_

 _Amazon Princess Sent a photo_

Supergal: Enough! We understand Belle, there is a lot of evidence out there supporting the existence of WonderWoman. Chloe, respect Belle's opinion and Belle respect Chloe's opinion. We're all friends here!

MermaidsAreReal2012: It's official Kiara is the referee of this squad.

Supergal: True true, #KiaraPatronSaintOfPeace

MermaidsAreReal2012: Besides, everyone knows Aquaman is the best super hero.

LexLover: Aquaman is about as real as the tooth fairy. At least Lex Luthor is real!

Batgirl: Oh he's real, real ugly.

LexLover Sent a Photo

MermaidsAreReal2012: You know Tiffany, I hear photoshop is really good these days.

LexLover: You can't photoshop perfection ;) and even if he wasn't cute...he's a billionaire $$$$

Supergal: Now now, money isn't everything.

LexLover: Right you are, money is not everything, it's the only thing…

Batgirl: So what? Lex isn't the only wealthy person in the world. Bruce Wayne is wealthy AND he's good looking.

Supergal: Excuse me while I vomit, isn't a trillion years old?

Batgirl: Don't be agist Kiara, is daddy material and you know it! You know, I watched this conspiracy theory on youtube, claiming he is batman!

LexLover: If that isn't the stupidest thing I've ever heard…

MernaudsAreReal2012: Sounds like a mystery, we should investigate!

AmazonPrincess: Hmmm, if we really could figure out his identity, WE'D BE FAMOUS

Supergal: I'm game, maybe we could try to figure out Superman's identity as well

MermaidsAreReal2012: AND LOOK FOR MERMAIDS

AmazonPrincess: And maybe stop at the library so I can show you all some books on the amazon women?

LexLover: I have a interview for an internship at Lex corp at nine am but I can meet you ladies in Metropolis later. You all better feed me tho….

Batgirl: Mom says we can take her car tomorrow. And...we can have a sleepover!

Supergal: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, sleep tight ladies. I'll see you all bright and early for some Sherlock level sleuthing.

 _Supergal went offline_

MermaidsAreReal2012: Hey Chloe, this chat room is on private mode right? I don't need my Aqauman obsession blasted to the whole world…

Batgirl: Of course! What do you take me for?! A SAVAGE?!

MermaidsAreReal2012: XD of course not. Welp I should be heading to bed. If you need me I'll be snuggling my Aquaman body pillow dreaming of romantic seaside dinner dates.

 _MermaidsAreReal2012 went offline_

AmazonPrincess: Good night everyone, I hope you guys get a **wonder** ful night's sleep full of **wonder** ful dreams so we can have a **wonder** ful day tomorrow, as we are **wonder** ful **women.**

 _AmazonPrincess went offline_

LexLover: Sometimes I find myself wondering why I am friends with you people, this is one of those times…

Batgirl: Oh hush Tiffany we know you love us!

LexLover: ….Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Batgirl: Alright, alright. Go get your beauty sleep, you have a big interview tomorrow. You might even get to meet your future husband…

LexLover: Yeah right, I'm just trying to be a lowly high school intern, blessed with the privilege of filing paperwork in the basement of one of there many many GIANT office buildings.

Batgirl: Regardless, you need to rest. We are having a sleepover tomorrow, after all.

LexLover: Hey Chloe?

Batgirl: Yes Tiffany?

LexLover: What do you think we'd do...if we actually did meet our heroes?

Batgirl: Whatever we felt was best I suppose.

LexLover: Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sleep tight Chloe!

Batgirl: Don't let the bedbugs bite!

 _LexLover went offline_

 _Batgirl went offline_


	2. Chapter 2

Lois Lane tried to stifle a snicker. However, the farther she scrolled down the chat log, the more impossible this became. She had stumbled upon the public chatroom while researching the Wayne Enterprises for an upcoming article.

"CLARK!" Louis yell whispered to the cubicle beside her. "PSSST CLARK!" Louis tried again, still no response. She rolled her eyes, ripping a blank page from a notebook on her desk, crumpling it up and throwing it at him.

Clark took out his headphones and locked eyes with his girlfriend, trying not to laugh. "Can I help you?" He asked, raising his gorgeous ebony eyebrows. She waved him over.

"Look at this chatroom!" She smirked, gesturing to the screen. Clark began to scroll rather enthusiastically. Growing more amused with every line.

"Oh my God...incredible." He whispered.

"Better be careful Clark...the twelve year olds are on to your secret identity!" Louis chuckled.

"You don't think Bruce Wayne is actually the batman?" Clark asked, widening his eyes in mock horror.

"Hahaha no, it's like Kiara said, the man is a billion years old."

"Ah good old Kiara, patron saint of peace." Clark whispered, descending into laughter with his girlfriend.

"Well I guess I'll find out tonight. He's going to be at a charity gala I'm covering."

"Oh, Lex's thing right? Be careful...the guy was born without his marbles."

"Relax, I'll be fine." Clark kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before looking up. He was horrified to see Jimmy Olsen's kid sister staring back at them, cheeks bright red. She couldn't be older than sixteen, with beach blonde hair and big baby blue eyes.

"Uh...ahem how long have you been standing there?" Clark asked trying to remain calm.

"Oh! Sorry, I just got here, Olsen wanted me to give you these." She smiled nervously, dropping a file of photographs to go with the article Clark has been writing. "He's out on vacation but wanted to make sure you got the photographs for your articles."

"Thank you Kiara." Louis smiled, as the girl walked away rather quickly. Clark raised his eyebrows.

"Her name is Kiara?"

"I'll talk to her later…" Louis smiled nervously, shooing her boyfriend back to his desk.

The rain pounded rather heavily against the glass of Lex Luthor's office. He was busy filing through the media's recent coverage of Lexcorp to send a letter of things to fix to their PR department. He had opened another tab however, to research Batman. He had already nailed Superman as Clark Kent, the town's surveillance footage captured Clark running into a bathroom and Superman running out on more than one occasion. Not to mention the fact that if Clark took off his glasses he looked identical to Superman, Lex sighed, people could be so stupid sometimes. Somehow he managed to stumble upon a chat room full of fangirls, Lex laughed maniacally at the conversation. The more he scrolled the more hysterical he got. The idea that some girl out there found him handsome, it was a far cry from high school when all the girls chanted 'Loser Lex' as he walked by. He quickly printed out the web page and waved over one of his executive assistants.

"I want a profile on every girl involved in this conversation!" He demanded, throwing the paper at her. She opened her mouth in confusion. "I'll email you the link, just go." The girl nodded, hurrying out. She had worked at Lexcorp for a year now and was used to Lex's random, often psychotic sounding requests.

Lex reread the conversation thoughtfully, realising he had never considered Bruce Wayne as Batman's alter ego. He ran through security footage, facial and body recognition, public health and finance records, everything added up. The nail in the coffin perhaps was an abandoned cellphone had recorded Bruce Wayne entering a cave, and batman exiting. "So Bruce Wayne is batman...interesting." Lex smiled as he sat back in his seat, finally the last piece of the puzzle. Finally he could enact his plan to destroy Superman, once and for all! Lex laughed like a maniac as he ran down the hallway, eager to gather the resources needed to enact his plan. Perhaps however, he ran out of his office a little too quickly. For if he had lingered, he may have noticed a newly appointed intern lurking in the shadows. A teenage girl with chestnut hair curled in an updo, dawning an expensive black dress and red pumps. Tiffany had snuck into the office to get a glimpse of her hero, she had inadvertently overheard the entire conversation. The girl booked it out of the office quickly, she had to warn her friends...before it was too late.

Bruce Wayne sat at the batcave, researching Superman. Every day it seemed, the clown caused another scandal, hurting people without reason, throwing around his freakish superpowers like a highschool bully. "Alfred, I'm not going to get any work done, with you laughing over there!" Bruce looked over at his chief of security in annoyance.

"Forgive me sir, but I stumbled upon this chat log while surfing the world wide web, you might find it interesting…" Bruce rolled his eyes, grabbing the paper. He scanned it quickly.

"Just another group of eccentric fan girls. Teenagers think with their hearts not their heads." Bruce sighed. "I hardly see what's so funny about this?" His eyes lingered on the Chloe girl's chats. She had suggested, he was Bruce wayne. "We'll just have to monitor them, make sure they don't get themselves into too much trouble."

Alfred sighed lightly shaking his head. "No but you used to...when you were a kid you found everything funny."

"Yes, well Gotham doesn't have a good history with freaks who find everything funny." Bruce shook his head, his mind wandering to the Joker and that psychotic girlfriend of his...what was her name Harley Quinn?

"Someday I hope you are able to find something funny." Alfred retorted walking away.

"Belle Brooks you get off of that desk right now!" Belle's mother demanded, after seeing Belle practice her cartwheel on her colleague's desk. Belle rolled her eyes, jumping down reluctantly. "You promised, that if I attended the stupid museum volunteer orientation program you would buy me starbucks!" Belle's mother owned one of Metropolis's largest and most succesful museums, and she wanted nothing better than to force her daughter to follow in her footsteps. She was brazen enough to force Belle into joining the museum's high school volunteer program. Little did Belle's mother know that Belle planned to enlist in the National Guard, just like her father! She had to find a way to break this gently however, her dad was killed in the line of duty and as such, this was a poor subject for her mother.

"I told you sweetie, you can have your starbucks right after I finish this quick meeting."

"You would put a meeting above your own child?!" Belle demanded, trying to sound as outraged as possible. The greater the guilt she figured, the greater the payoff.

"Young lady you are getting any drink in any size plus a snack, so I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut for the time being." Belle scrunched her chocolate brown colored nose in frustration, but shut her mouth. She watched as walked into the room, clad in a white business dress. She appeared to be laughing about something on her iphone before putting it away to shake her mother's hand to introduce herself. They walked outside to talk buisness, Belle had tried to eavesdrop but grew inevitably bored. That is until she noticed had left her phone unlocked, sitting on her mother's desk. Belle looked around quickly, she thought for a moment but figured the woman was practically asking for people to look through her phone if she was just going to leave it around like this. Belle gasped when she looked at the most recent text conversation, someone had sent this lady a screenshot of her and her friend's private chat room!

Hippolyta: Have you seen this chat log?

Diane: XD no, but it's pretty cute. Where did you find it?

Hippolyta: Where I found it is none of your concern, but it appears you still have fans my dear, even after all these years…

Diane: My queen, I tried to help the humans but after a century of terror it became clear, humans are beyond help.

Hippolyta: You left our people for this? My dear, humanity may be beyond saving but humans are not. Wonder Woman meant something to people…it gave them hope.

Diane: Wonder Woman is dead, crucified never again will she return. The humans killed her.

Hippolyta: Perhaps, I can only hope some day Wonder Woman will rise again.

Belle flushed, putting the phone down and throwing herself to a chair across the room. Could what she read be true? Could she have...accidentally stumbled upon Wonder Woman? After years of research and fangirling, she had assumed Wonder Woman was lost to the pages of time. But now she wasn't so sure? One thing's for sure...she had to update her friends asap! Diane walked back in with her mother. They thanked each other and shook hands. "Oh, pardon me Diane, this is my daughter Belle." Belle walked up, smiling nervously, butterflied filled her stomach. She could be shaking hands with the wonder woman after all!

"It's a pleasure to meet you ." Bell smiled making eye contact with the woman, etiquette was one of those things her mother put obnoxious emphasis on. The woman's demeanor shifted slightly but she quickly recovered.

"And you as well, . Your mother is quite the businesswoman if you are anything like here I am sure you will be a millionaire someday." With that Diane grabbed her phone and excited.

"STARBUCKS!" Belle cried charging out the door. Her mother chased after her. "So, how'd the deal go?" Belle tried to sound interested to be polite, but she was really sweet talking her mother so she would let her stay up late tonight, to chat with her friends.

"It went well, wanted a little more for the artifacts then the museum had planned for, but I was able to talk her down."

"White people...always so greedy." Belle's mother shook her head with a laugh, roughaling her daughter's curly hair.

Mariene's wavy silver hair glistened in the sunlight as she sat by the ocean. She reflected on recent events. Yesterday had been good, she had spent the day with her friends and had an amazing sleepover. They marathoned every episode of supernatural AND had a legendary pillow fight! But when it came to tracking their heroes, the only thing they accomplished was figuring out who and where they WEREN'T. Mariene sighed, picking up a pebble and skipping it along the lonely ocean. She closed her eyes, ever since she was little she had wanted to be a mermaid. The ocean represented adventure, mystery and an escape from the mundanes of everyday life. "If mermaids are real, please send me a sign." Mariene whispered into a rose colored, heart shaped rock nearby. She flung it into an ocean. After finishing her tea Mariene stood up to leave, thoroughly disappointed. That is until a silver spear hit her in the leg, knocking her off balance. Mariene cried out, falling to the ground. She looked to the direction the spear came from, but she had to rub her eyes in disbelief. As all she saw was a greenish silver mermaid tail disappearing. "HEY WAIT COME BACK, PLEASE! YOU AREN'T A MERMAID ARE YOU?!" Mariene cried in disbelief, taking pictures with her instant camera. The creature never did return, but Mariene was able to grab the spear and her photos. She ran home, eager to share what she had just experienced with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chatroom Status: PUBLIC

MermaidsAreReal2012: GUYS THE DAY HAS COME! AFTER YEARS OF ENDURING COUNTLESS TEASING, FED UP PARENTS AND TIRELESS SEARCHING, . ! I HAVE ACQUIRED REAL, TANGIBLE EVIDENCE OF MERMAIDS!

AmazonPrincess: Right, so nobody panic but I'm 99% sure I met Wonder Woman today. Also, CHLOE YOU PROMISED THE CHAT ROOM WAS PRIVATE! YOU HAVE RUINED MY REPUTATION, RUINED IT!

Supergal: Well, my life is over. You all better start planning my funeral, because I can never show my face in public again after what happened today.

LexLover: CHLOE HAWTHORNE, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THE FACT THAT LEX FREAKING LUTHOR HAS ACCESS TO THIS CHAT LOG.

Batgirl: Woah, woah, woah, woah. Chill guys, why is everyone screaming?!

Supergal: Well I went to give Clark some stupid package from my brother and I found him READING OUT CHAT, not only that but apparently Clark Kent the world's biggest nerd is probably superman! I can barely handle when mom buys a new kind of cereal, let alone this WORLD ENDING, LIFE CHANGING information that was forced upon me.

Batgirl: ….I could have sworn it was private?

LexLover: Yeah well it's not because when I went into Lex's office to take a creep snapchat I found him reading the entire chat! And now he's all worked up because he's all convinced Bruce Wayne is Batman. Thanks for that one Chloe -_-

AmazonPricess: Okay but some girl named Diane came to meet with my mother today, and I found screenshots of our chat on her phone! I'm also pretty sure this woman is wonder woman SOooooOOOOoooo.

MermaidsAreReal2012: Well damn, and I thought I had an exciting day.

Batgirl: Okay okay, I could've sworn it was set to private. I swear to God setting it to public was never my ention, but this chat site Kiara insisted we use is confusing AF. I'll go back and change it asap but from the sounds of it we're already screwed.

MermaidsAreReal2012: What? No, from the sounds of it none of these people know our full names. MAYBE Clark will be able to put the Kiara at his work and the Kiara in the chat together but that's it. If anything we should be thrilled we've unearthed our hero's identities. If we could get proof, imagine how famous we'd be. It sounds like today was a good day for all of us, it may even turn out to be the most important day of our lives.

Supergal: Well...I am pretty pumped to know who Superman is. And to work with him? Swoon worthy!

AmazonPrincess: I mean, I GUESS finally having confirmation on Wonder Woman is pretty cool. And you're right, she doesn't know who I am...yet.

Supergal: What do you mean yet?

LexLover: I guess getting on Lex's radar is pretty cool, even though it's in the weirdest way possible. And he doesn't know it's me, intern #706 that fangirls over him.

Batgirl: Yep, mhm you're all welcome. I will accept gratitude gifts in cash.

LexLover: You are so lucky you are not near me right now, I swear I would slap you.

MermaidsAreReal2012: Now now children, settle down.

Supergal: Honestly I think Marine is the patron saint of peace.

Batgirl: I agree, Kiara I expect your written resignation on my desk tomorrow morning ;)

AmazonPricess: Now then, Mariene, did you say you had proof of mermaids 0_0

LexLover: If this is another photoshopped whale picture I swear to God…

MermaidsAreReal2012: No no, it's real. Have Kiara and her brother look it over or run it through some texts. But keep in mind that these photos aren't my only evidence.

MermaidsAreReal2012 sent a photo

MermaidsAreReal2012 Sent a photo

LexLover: That sure is one funny looking dolphin

Supergal: Welp, to my untrained eyes it looked genuine and untouched but I'll give it to my brother...just to be sure

AmazonPrincess: Oh Mariene, I'm so happy for you. This is what you've always wanted. (sends virtual hugs)

MermaidsAreReal2012: Thanks guys, I need everyone to come over and see this spear that washed up on the beach. It's unlike anything I've ever seen and it's the best evidence I have so far.

Batgirl: Works for me, I'll be at your seaside cottage ten am, sharp!

Supergal: I'm not square so I'll be there :D

LexLover: As much as Kiara's previous sentence disgusted me, I've got nothing better to do…

AmazonPrincess: Count me in girls! It's gonna be lit

Supergal: K guys, so there's some charity thingy that Clark is going to, so I'm going to stream it on this chat so we can see if any superhero shenanigans occur

Supergal posted a live stream, the chat will now be available to the right of the video

LexLover: Oh hey, this is Lex's library event. Isn't he so sweet?

AmazonPrincess: Tbh, I think Lex is an ugly little troll. But he has a sweet pad.

LexLover: First of all, how dare you, second of all I agree Lex has excellent taste.

AmazonPrincess: WOAH WOAH HOLD THE HELL UP, THAT LADY IN RED...THAT'S THE LADY I SAW TODAY, THAT'S WONDER WOMAN!

Supergal: Wow, Superwoman is somehow...prettier than I expected?

Batgirl: What did you expect? She's like a thousand years old by now, if she hasn't developed a proper fashion since she's hopeless.

Supergal: LOOK IT'S CLARK! He looks so handsome in his tie to.

LexLover: Oh well I feel stupid, it's superman with glasses on. How the hell did I not notice that?

Batgirl: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, IT'S BRUCE WAYNE. DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYY!

MermaidsAreReal2012: Ugh Chloe, you could do so much better.

LexLover: I still can't believe Lex thinks that old coot is Batman.

Batgirl: I mean I'm not entirely convinced either, regardless Batman and Bruce are my precious cinnamon buns and I love them.

Supergal: Oh look, you can always count on Clark to get the best story, asking Bruce the tough questions.

Batgirl: Woah woah, that question was so necessary. Batman isn't trampling civil liberties, he's keeping the city safe! YAAAS BRUCE, DESTROY THE HYPOCRITES!

LexLover: Wow...Bruce is kind of a savage. Props to him.

Supergal: Nope, no, not true. Superman and Batman are NOTHING alike. Superman merely turns criminals into cops, and saves innocent civilians. Batman murders and brands people! People are not cattle, they should not be branded.

LexLover: The kind of people Batman fights, murders, rapists and thieves are no longer people.

AmazonPrincess: Uhm where did Diane disappear off to?

Supergirl: Hold on, let me try and tap into Lex's personal security cameras.

Batgirl: Lmao look at bruce waltzing into secure locations, giving 0 cares. This is why I love him.

Supergirl: Aw, did you see that TV? I hope the people at the day of the dead celebration are okay :(

AmazonPrincess: AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA, Diane stole that loser's hard drive. GET DESTROYED BRUCE.

Batgirl: Wow, that was rude and unnecessary. She stole his property. But I'm not afraid, I know he'll get it back.

LexLover: That was LEX LUTHOR'S PERSONAL INFORMATION, they're both thieves and will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.

Supergal: I just hope these two don't get themselves into any trouble. From the looks of it, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne are not each other's biggest fans…

LexLover: Yeah Well, Lex doesn't seem to be a big fan of them either, ESPECIALLY with regards to Superman.

AmazonPrincess: Maybe we should try and get proof about their identities. If we unmasked them and make them talk things out...no one will get hurt?

Batgirl: Sounds risky...I'M ALL FOR IT

MermaidsAreReal2012: I guess it couldn't hurt to go sleuthing around tomorrow. Especially since we have actually, credible leads.

LexLover: I'm in, but there's a hearing for superman tomorrow night and I think we should try to go. I mean Lex was supposed to try to go, as is Superman.

Supergal: Yeah, that sounds like a good place to end our day.

Batgirl: #GuiltyUntilProvenInnocent

Supergal: #FreeSuperman #InnocentUntilProvenGuilty

AmazonPrincess: Alright guys, I gtg mom's making me go to a stupid party at her museum tonight -_- see you later alligators!

AmazonPrincess went offline

LexLover: That might just be, the dorkiest sentence I've ever met.

Supergal: Oh honey, try listening to the garbage Lex Luthor spews, Belle's sentences look like it was written by Zach Efron.

LexLover: Your puny mind just can't comprehend genius. Maybe tomorrow I can help educate you ;)

LexLover went offline

Supergal: Never, I will stand by Superman's side no matter what. And even if you disagree with me, I will stand by you. Because that's what friends do 3

Supergal went offline

Batgirl: So self righteous…..

MermaidsAreReal2012: Hey Kiara has a point. Even if we have different opinions, we will be friends forever, right?

Batgirl: Yeah….forever

Batgirl went offline

MermaidsAreReal2012 went offline


End file.
